La Importancia del Deseo
by juliadelg
Summary: Todo puede pasar en una boda ... despues de todo el deseo es lo que mueve a una pareja.
1. Chapter 1

**_PERDIDO/adj. :Sin destino predeterminado._**

**_PERDE_**_**R /verb. :Verse separado de una persona querida.**_

* * *

_No voy a ir Amy- grita Sheldon adentro de la puerta.

_vas a ir Sheldon. ¡Es la boda de tu mejor amigo!

_ Ellos ya se casaron, la fiesta no es obligatoria y además Leonard… –Amy lo interrumpe

_es tu obligación como padrino de la boda Sheldon.- Amy empieza a levantar la voz

_ Pero ya cumplí con mi obligación, ir a la fiesta no consta de tanta importancia como estar en…- es interrumpido de nuevo

_ya te he dicho que si es importante…- ahora es cuando Sheldon corta a Amy en una oración.

_además me puso en una mesa horrible.

_ esa es la mesa de los padrinos Sheldon, vamos a estar ahí con Raj, Howard y Bernadette y la hermana de Penny, Sara.

_eso es mentira, te olvidaste de Emily.

_bueno ella no es una madrina de boda.

_te lo olvidaste igual.

_ESO NO TIENE IMPORTANCIA… ahora sal de la habitación que vamos que llegamos tarde

_ ¡ye te he dicho que no iré!

_bueno Sheldon, esta es tu ultima oportunidad – habla calmada- no vas arruinar _mi_ noche, seré una madrina de boda, y no voy a permitir que…- Sheldon vuelve a cortarla

_por segunda vez Amy, ya tuviste tu momento…- Sheldon contesta ahora parado al lado de la puerta- además te he dicho que todos esperaran, incluyéndote, que nosotros…

Desde el momento que Sheldon había entrado a su habitación con la excusa de las mesas, Amy había sufrido en silencio, pero este último comentario, "incluyéndola", le ha provocado furia en algún lugar de su cuerpo, ahora es ella la que duda si quiere o no quiere ir con él, pero antes de pensarlo dos veces sus labios se mueven por si solos.

_listo Sheldon, ya fue suficiente, me iré a la boda sin ti -se voltea para irse, mientras que lo hace continua levantando la voz -ahora mismo no tengo ningún deseo de estar contigo ni esta noche ni…

Sheldon abre la puerta interrumpiendo a Amy, en la mira con los ojos temblorosos mientras que ella se voltea encuentra sus ojos, parece estar llena de furia.

_¿ni cuando?…-pregunta abriendo la puerta para salirse por completo de su habitación.

_no creo que te de importancia.-responde aun enojada –

_bueno, creo que soy tu novio, si tengo interés en saber – traga saliva nervioso – al menos que "ni "sea nunca.

Amy queda congelada, es esto lo que él quiere,_ justo hoy_, piensa para ella. No sabe que decir solo puede mirarlo a los ojos. Pero al parecer Sheldon espera una respuesta.

_¿ni siquiera cuando Amy? – pregunta de nuevo

Ella no sabe que decir, esta ofendida y enojada, pero a la vez siente miedo de su respuesta y de que puede pasar. Entonces solo se voltea y sigue caminando al pasillo. No quiere verlo y por primera vez en la noche piensa que estará bien que Sheldon no valla a la boda, ahora tampoco está segura si ira a la boda, pero seguramente Penny la necesitara después de todo son mejores amigas, así que decide que si ira .Continua caminando, toma su bolso y no nota que Sheldon la sigue poniéndose delante de ella y tapando la puerta para evitar que se valla.

_permiso Sheldon, llegare tarde – responde como en un susurro

_¿ni siquiera cuando ?– insiste.

_hablamos mañana te lo prometo ahora me quiero ir a la boda de mi mejor amiga.

Sheldon traga saliva, _¿qué es lo que paso?_, se pregunta, esta discusión hace unos minutos era acerca de ir o no ir a una boda, ahora es sobre el deseo que ella siente hacia él, _¿acaso ese deseo ya no existe más? ¿Acaso ella ya no lo ama?_

_si voy, si te resulta más importante una boda antes que nuestra relación supongo que tiene sentido que no respondas a una pregunta tan…- piensa que decir, sabe que cualquier cosa que diga tendrá reacción en la discusión, pero no puede dejar palabras al aire eso lo empeoraría más, así que termina con:- simple.

_supongo que si…

El piensa, Sheldon Cooper sea encontrado en varias situaciones incomodas, incluyendo Penny y Leonard teniendo sexo al otro lado de la pared que con su tiempo empezó a considerar eso como una situación común. Pero esto, no hablar con Amy en el auto, sin dudas era peor que cualquier situación incómoda. Amy no ha hablado nada, tampoco ha volteado a verlo, ella se ha enfocado en conducir e ignorarlo. Y eso ya no es incómodo, eso se siente horrible.

Entonces quiere vivir los últimos momentos y cambiar cualquier cosa que haya dicho, sabe que cuando lleguen, será peor, sabe que empezara a enojarse, y si ella puede enojarse el también, pero _¿Amy está enojada?_ , podría saberlo si lo mirara por solo una vez, pero ella no lo hará.

Entonces ella estaciona, ambos sacan el cinturón de seguridad y bajan del auto, no se hablan, ni lo mira, Sheldon siente su indiferencia y empieza a temer que ella ya no lo ame mas. Un lado de su cerebro quiere aferrarse a la idea de que estarán mejor sin ella, pero su cuerpo, corazón y la otra parte de cerebro saben que Sheldon Cooper, ahora, sin Amy Farrah Fowler es un hombre _**perdido.**_

* * *

_**¡HOLA AMIGOS !**_

_**UN NUEVO FIC , ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO , UN FIC CORTO YA ESCRITO .**_

_**NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO Y COMO SIEMPRE GRACIAS POR LEER .**_

_**ESPERO RECIBIR TU OPINION !**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Un lado de su cerebro quiere aferrarse a la idea de que estarán mejor sin ella, pero su cuerpo, corazón y la otra parte de cerebro saben que Sheldon Cooper, ahora, sin Amy Farrah Fowler es un hombre perdido._

* * *

**_Confundido_: Participio masculino singular del verbo "confundir".**

**_Confundir/ verbo transitivo_: Hacer que una persona se desconcierte o no sepa cómo actuar ni qué pensar o decir.**

* * *

Amy se adelanta y entra al salón , Leonard y Penny no han llegado , busca encuentra al resto del grupo sentados , tomando quizás vino , sabe que Sheldon está por detrás de ella , pero no lo quiere mirar , así que saluda a todos y Bernadette pregunta si es que algo está mal, pero Amy le asegura que todo está bien , miente .

No pasa más de quince minutos que el DJ advierte que la nueva pareja casada esta por entrar, pide a todos los invitados que se pongan de pie. Al levantarse Sheldon choca con Amy, y ella alza la mirada y lo ve por primera vez después de lo que paso en el departamento. Pero no es lo que Sheldon pensaba Amy parece con el mismo miedo que él, la diferencia es que ella no estará perdida.

Entonces entran, ambos lucen tan felices, Sheldon no puede creer que ya haga como nueve años le había dicho a Leonard que esto era imposible, mientras que esto es real. Siente alegría por su amigo y se retracta en lo que había pensado, esto es importante, Amy tenía razón. Baja la mirada para verla ,pero ni ella ni el resto de la mesa se encuentran. Todos están saludando a Penny y Leonard. Encuentra a Amy abrazada de Penny y Bernadette. Ella sigue ignorándolo, Amy se está alejando esta noche de él, lo está dejando perdido sin saber qué hacer. Camina hacia Leonard y lo felicita, se ve tan feliz. Siente envidia, y **confusión.** Sheldon tiene que sentir felicidad por su amigo pero la mayor parte de el está infeliz por su situación.

Al saludar a Penny, es diferente , Penny nota que Sheldon está incomodo , ella sabe que algo pasa entre él y Amy , lo noto cuando sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó en un abrazo a él y , él no se alejó, todo lo contrario parecía necesitar más de eso. Hace poco mas de cuatro meses ambos confesaron que eran como hermanos y ella sabe que los hermanos se apoyan en las buenas y las malas, asi que sin importar cuan feliz ella se sienta y sabiendo que puede afectar esta hermosa noche , ella pregunta:

_ ¿estás bien cariño?

_claro que si Penny, porque no habría de estarlo.

Pero al igual que su amiga el niega todo. No tiene tiempo de seguir, esta noche está pasando muy rápido , de un momento a otro tiene a sus abuelos saludándola y pierde a Sheldon .

El vuelve a la mesa.

La cena ha sido deliciosa, Raj y Amy, ayudaron en todo esto, recuerda que había días que no podía ver a Amy, porque estaba demasiado ocupada con esto, al final del día con el trabajo y la preparación de la boda terminaba exhausta. Había veces que era necesario no verse de noche y recuerda claramente cuan frustrado se siento cuando ella cancelo dos noches de cita; al final el término entrando a su departamento solo para verla dormir; Amy no sabe eso. Ahora se pregunta si seguirá viendo a Amy. ¿Ella realmente no tiene deseos hacia él? Él sabe que en la desea, pero para alguien como Sheldon Cooper, eso es un enorme problema .Ella sebe que él la ama, no sabe que el la desea, talvez debería decirle.

Quisiera saber que piensa. La mira, ella de verdad esta hermosa con ese vestido, Amy está dándole la espalda para hablar con Bernadette .Ambas piensan que Raj quiere proponerse a Emily y ambas piensan que ella dirá no, desde que llegaron, Amy se ha pasado hablando con Bernadette y luego con Penny, cuando esta última viene a visitar la mesa número tres , que casualmente lo hace seguido .

Es tarde, ha empezado el vals, esto es peor, será peor que en el auto, piense. Bailar, tenerla tan cerca pero sentirla tan lejos lo matara .ni en sus días como amigos ha sufrido esto. Ni siquiera cuando la reemplazo por 25 gatos. Sheldon baila con Penny.

_ ¿Está todo bien cariño? – pregunta nuevamente la rubia

_claro que si Penny, según Amy todo lo que importa esta noche, es la boda.

_oh cariño,¿ que ha pasado?

_Penny, sentiste la indiferencia que Amy me está haciendo

_la siento – mira Amy bailando el vals con Raj – ni te mira, según ella está todo bien.

_creo que me dejara …

_disculpen, puedo bailar con la novia – pregunta Howard seductor.

_aguarda un momento – dice Penny.

_está bien – se aparta Howard.

_no es necesario Penny yo…- ella lo aparta y lo mira fijamente a los ojos

_Amy no te dejara, lo que haya pasado entre ustedes se solucionara esta misma noche. Ahora si me permites…Howard – le extiende los brazos y se una al vals nuevamente.

Amy se ha ido a sentar el hace lo mismo, no bailaron, sigue vivo . No lo mira. Observa como la gente empieza moverse más animadamente, supone que ha acabado el vals y ahora es la fiesta. Entonces, sin notarlo, un hombre le extiende la mano a su novia

_ ¿bailas?- le pregunta levantando una ceja

No sabe que decir, debería gritarle que moleste en otra parte, que hay una discusión aquí, aunque no haya nada. Aun en su mente esas palabras no hacen nada en la realidad, Amy ha aceptado el baile, lo ha tomado de la mano y empieza a caminar a la pista.

_disculpa-Grita y se levanta de su silla

Empieza a sentir una punzada en su interior, conoce el sentimiento ._Celos_ . Camina hasta ella , Amy no lo ha escuchado , repite lo mismo:

_¡DISCULPA!- esta vez lo grita para asegurarse que lo oiga.

Amy voltea y dice- es solo un baile –

_ O dos – agreg a el hombre-

La suelta del hombre.

_no vas a bailar tenemos una discusión que seguir

_te dije mañana Sheldon

_oye amigo…

_vos no te metas, es entre ella y yo – ahora mira a Amy – ya pasaron las doce, vamos a hablar ahora.

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS ! ( AlbaTBBT -a vos muchísimas gracias - , ZarinaC ,Tati HM ,Guest y E BACKER****)**

**ME ENCANTA LEER QUE LES GUSTA EL FIC , NO ESTAMOS LEJOS DEL FINAL .**

**COMO SIEMPRE GRACIAS POR LEER ! Y DÉJAME SABER TU OPINIÓN !**


	3. Chapter 3

__vos no te metas, es entre ella y yo – ahora mira a Amy – ya pasaron las doce, vamos a hablar ahora._

* * *

_**Desear**** (****verbo transitivo ****):****querer algo con fuerza****/ ****sentir atracción hacia alguien **_

_**Deseo (****s. m).:**** Sentimiento intenso que tiene una persona por conseguir una cosa.**_

* * *

No sabe que es lo que hace pero ella protesta, puede oírla quejarse y repetir la frase "suéltame Sheldon" , al parecer , el se la esta llevando al patio del salon . Pero por primera vez quiere fingir que no la escucha, también puede sentirla tirar para soltarse, pero el siente furia o enojo y no puede evitar no soltarla , de cualquier manera ¿Hay alguna diferencia si hablan esta noche o al amanecer ?

Y se la lleva tirando de ella desde la muñeca , camina apurado, Amy parece dejar resistirse pero no lo deja de intentar . Al llegar al patio del salón la sujeta por los hombros y la besa. Ella es su novia, suya.

Pero Amy se aparta.

_no tienes que hacer esto Sheldon.

No soporta, quiere besarla más. Pero ella no. ¿Entonces de verdad acabo? ¿Podrían seguir siendo pareja sin deseo? Pero acaso eso no era la condición para ser novios, no era lo que él había tachado en la relación de noviazgo. Entonces el tiempo se detiene, el mismo ha violado el acuerdo, el mismo sin darse cuenta ha cambiado. "Como un rana en una olla que se calienta y no se da cuenta que está hirviendo a la muerte "recuerda .Pero el cambio se siente bien si ella está con él y reacciona; no puede dejarla ir.

Baja la cabeza y la besa esta vez más fuerte. Ella no reacciona, aprieta más los labios, pero ella no lo toca. Ahora siente lágrimas en sus ojos. Ella lo está hiriendo, apoya su frente con la de ella, y suelta un sollozo.

Siente las manos de Amy en su rostro. No puede mirarla, solo puede agachar más la cabeza. Pero Amy lo acomoda en sus hombros, y lo abraza por el cuello. Sheldon toma su cintura y la aferra a el.

_ ¿ya no me deseas más? – pregunta como en un sollozo.

Amy no contesta.

_Amy por favor háblame.- suplica mientras acerca sus labios a los de ella, quiere que Amy responda.

Y ella lo hace, no con furia, ella solo abre sus labios tan suavemente que es confuso. ¿Lo está dejando? ¿Le está pidiendo perdón? ¿Qué es lo que hace? Esto es nuevo, ellos nunca experimentaron algo así .Sin embargo se siente… no puede encontrar la palabra… pero se deja llevar… así es , se siente exquisito, tanto que no quiere que pare . Al instante como si pudiera oírlo, ella frena.

Amy vuelve a subir el rostro de él, para que pueda mirarlo. El beso lo dejo perplejo y nuevo a la vez.

_claro que te deseo – dice como en un susurro.

Cuatro palabras, solo cuatro. Y el corazón le vuelve a latir.

_yo también te deseo… mucho.- admite por primera vez, parece que Amy quiere hablar pero él no la deja y continúa:- quiero sentirte siempre, pero no sé cómo controlarlo.

A Amy le brillan los ojos, se pregunta cómo es posible amarlo más cada día, y no encuentra respuesta.

_cuando dijiste que no querías estar conmigo ni esta noche ni…

_no termine la oración Sheldon.- habla Amy

_pensé que me dejarías.- admite .

_bueno… hiciste lo mismo con tu pregunta.

_no es así . Tú me gritaste y yo…- trata de recordar y le da la razón .

El comenzó, el pregunto , el prendió fuego . Se asombra por si mismo ; fue capaz de reconocer su propio error .Pero eso no es suficiente y dice quizás culpándola :

_me diste la duda Amy, eso no se hace.

_lo siento, pero vos siempre me dejas con la duda de que sentís.

_ ¿era una venganza? Porque si lo era se te fue de las manos

_ Por supuesto que no, estaba enojada. Está bien, en la relación yo siempre soy la que desea más, vos no.

_eso no es cierto- corta el – te deseo cuando te veo, cuando te sueño, cuando veo que alguien más te quiere, cuando me tocas, y cuando nos besamos , yo … yo deseo más.

_yo también Sheldon…

_aguarda, no termine. – pone su espalda recta se aleja y agarra una mano de Amy –no es un sentimiento nuevo… antes de conocerte, desear a una mujer era algo sin significado nunca lo había pensado. Después de tomar agua tibia contigo, desear hablar más, verte más, fue provocando algo que ni yo entendía Amy – ella solo puede mirarlo – y nuestro primer beso, cuando me besaste cambio todo. Era fascinante y aterrador, cada día que te veía mirarte los labios era algo frustrarte querer hacerlo y no te imaginas como use mi kolinar. Pero después del beso del tren supe que te deseaba en todas las formas. Y eso era muy nuevo no sé cómo controlarlo Amy, yo… yo.

_ no hace falta más Sheldon, vamos a descubrirlo juntos.

_ eso espero.

Y baja la cabeza para repetir la nueva experiencia , el nuevo sentimiento . Ella lo toma por el cuello y el hace lo mismo, y entre besos dice:

_eres mía.

_ Y tu mío Doctor Cooper.

* * *

_**HOLA ! **_

_**MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS ! A -MALEPOSSE - ZARINAC -CRISELYGIRL-E BACKER **_

**_SEGÚN_**_** LO QUE HE ESCRITO , EL FIC TERMINARÍA EL CAP SIGUIENTE , PERO LA VERDAD ESTOY PENSANDO SEGUIRLO QUIZÁS UNOS TRES CAPS MAS ... QUIEN SABE ...**_

**_DÉJAME_**_** SABER TU OPINIÓN.**_

_**Y COMO SIEMPRE GRACIAS POR LEER !**_


	4. Chapter 4

__eres mía._

__ Y tu mío doctor Cooper_

* * *

_**Felicidad**__**:**__** estado emocional **__**que se produce en la persona cuando cree haber alcanzado una **__**meta deseada**__**.**_

_**En un beso, sabrás todo lo que he callado. (**__**Pablo Neruda)**_

* * *

Vuelve a besarla, abre sus labios con los de ella y experimenta el movimiento. Nunca se había imaginado el mismo compartiendo saliva, pero esto es real. El sentimiento es más grande que solo chocar bocas. Por momentos más rápido y por momentos más lento , no sabe cuánto tiempo ha estado haciendo esto , ¿horas?¿ minutos? Solo sabe que ella lo sostiene .Cuando Amy se aparta solo sabe que quiere mas , y trata de buscarla pero ella se ha alejado .

_guau…- dice.

_o si guau…- repite.

_creo que debemos entrar, me está haciendo frio – dice mirando los labios de Sheldon y al final volviendo a los ojos de el .

Completamente dominado por ella, la sigue, apoya sus manos naturalmente en los hombros de Amy. No hay nada de qué preocuparse, piensa, y al fin se siente feliz en esta boda. Y recuerda sus propias palabras "yo estoy feliz, tu estas feliz…", _**entonces somos felices**_, concluye.

_ deberíamos bailar – afirma antes de que ella tome asiento en la mesa-

Puede ver el brillo en los ojos de Amy, y puede ver el reflejo de el.

_ Claro – acepta.

La toma de la mano y se dirige a la pista. El ritmo parece movido para su gusto, puede ver como Leonard y Penny se mueven, Sheldon cree que Leonard debería retirarse de la pista porque es un desastre bailando ,aun así parece el hombre más feliz del mundo , luego Howard y Bernadette expertos en el baile , y Raj con Emily moviéndose tomados de las manos .

Por último se ve a el mismo, haciendo movimientos raros, y a Amy siguiéndolo, ninguno domina este tipo de baile y lamenta haberse burlado de Leonard. Pero no le importa, él se siente cómodo.

Llega el momento de que el de, el discurso, durante la semana pasada Sheldon ha estado practicando un su propio departamento, eso le recuerda que ahora vivirá solo.

Pero solo después de lo que ha pasado recién, ya no le suena bien , el había pensado en tener su propio espacio , la habitación de Leonard con una tipo biblioteca llena de comics y con estatuillas . Entonces ¿Por qué siente que eso no está bien? sus pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando lo empujan y ahora está en un escenario frente a Leonard y Penny esperando por sus palabras , al lado de ,el están Howard y Raj , y en el otro micrófono esta Bernadette ,Amy , y la hermana de Penny .

Tiene que hablar, pero sus últimos pensamientos lo han distraído. Howard lo apresura con la mirada, pero él no reacciona, el ya no quiere vivir solo.

_creo que empezare yo – escucha a Howard – Leonard y Penny: aún recuerdo aquella vez que le dije a Leonard que lo de ustedes era imposible y sin embargo aquí están…

No escucha más , vuelve el miedo que hace un año lo hizo tomarse un tren, desvía la mirada y la ve .

Ella lo está observando también, no sabe que paso, pero de repente se siente mejor, está tranquilo. Entiende que solo no estará jamás si ella está con él. Escucha risas en el público y a Penny gritando "¡ya no eres un astronauta!", como está mirando a Amy se da cuenta que Bernadette a avanzado a sacar a Howard del micrófono, al parecer Wolowitz ha empezado a contar sus anécdotas en el espacio .

Desvía la mirada de su novia, y avanza al micrófono, dejando a Raj para el final. Ahora sabe que decir, y no es el mismo discurso de antes.

_Leonard y Penny: -comienza- hace menos de unas horas , yo no pensaba en venir , me he dado cuenta que las mejores cosas suceden inesperadamente , aquí estoy yo , deseándoles felicidad infinita . Ustedes tuvieron la suerte de encontrarse y pertenecerse – mira a Amy y vuelve la mirada al frente – antes pensaba que amar era un acto común y que yo – se apunta el mismo – estaba libre de ello. Nunca entendí como Leonard podía mirarte Penny y desaparecer de la tierra… pero cuando conocemos al amor, eso es posible. Desaparecemos mentalmente, nuestra mente se nubla y nuestro cuerpo sigue físicamente y eso no es posible en la física, para la física todo tiene su porque, pero para el amor no hay teorías. Hoy brindo porque ustedes creen su propia teoría. Por Leonard y Penny – termina y apunta con la copa que tiene en mano.

Penny se seca los ojos, y puede escuchar a todos los invitados aplaudir. Al parecer lo que ha dicho ha emocionado a la mayoría. Todos bajan del escenario.

_no podíamos superar tus palabras – le reprocha Raj.

_eso fue hermoso Sheldon- escucha a Amy.

_lo nuestro es hermoso – le dice y se agacha para besarla.

**EPILOGO (dos semanas después de la boda)**

Sheldon es el encargado de buscar las fotos de la boda, mientras los recién casados están de luna de miel. No quiere ser chismoso pero siente una curiosidad de ver las fotos . Nadie sabrá que las vio ya que Amy no está en casa .

Es agradable vivir con ella, más de lo que él hubiese imaginado. Despertar con ella, o despertarse y observarla dormir, desayunar y cenar juntos… Abre el sobre de las fotografías, y encuentra a Leonard y Penny en todas las fotos, salvo en algunas donde el fotógrafo ha captado la torta, o los suvenires por separado. Pero, un momento, al seguir mirando las fotos Sheldon llega a una donde él y Amy están bailando. Nunca había visto cuan perdido estaba cuando la miraba, y ahí estaba la prueba .Toma a la fotografía con las dos manos dejando a las demás en la mesa. Observa cada detalle, solo hay algo que no puede entender: ¿Qué le había hecho esa zorra?

* * *

**_MUCHÍSIMAS_**_** GRACIAS POR TODO EL APOYO , COMENTARIOS ,FAVORITOS Y SEGUIDORES.**_

_**HE TRATADO DE ESCRIBIR MAS PERO MI MENTE SE A NUBLADO PARA ESTE FIC !**_

_**MIL GRACIAS A LOS ULTIMOS COMENTARIOS ( E backer **__**Karito Criselygirl ZarinaC Maleposse**__**)**_

_**COMO LES HA PARECIDO ESTE FINAL , DEJAME SABER TU OPINION.**_

_**COMO SIEMPRE GRACIAS POR LEER Y HASTA LA PROXIMA.**_

_**P/d: LOS INVITO A LEER MIS DEMAS FICS.**_


End file.
